Brothers We Are : Season One
by EvermoreElements
Summary: ON HOLD "Dad's on a hunting trip," - Episode One / John, Bobby, Dean and Sam watch Supernatural season one
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Chapter One**

 **Bobby's House**

Younger, fourteen years old, Sam Winchester sighed again as he stared at the passing countryside outside the impala's window. His older brother, DEAN, and father, John, sat in the front and talked about a place to stay for the night. Then Sam saw something he recognized.

"What about Uncle Bobby's?" he asked. Dean turned to look at him, while John hummed.

"That's actually a good idea. Right Dad?" asked Dean, the eighteen-year-old looking at his father.

"Yeah, Dean. Call him first though, make sure its okay." Dean agreed, and just as he grabbed the phone from the glove compartment, it started to ring. Dean looked at the screen and turned to John.

"It's Uncle Bobby," he said, and he hit the green button.

"Dean" he answered.

"Dean, can you put me on with you father?" Sam could hear through the phone, "and get him to stop the car." Sam frowned, this must be serious if Bobby wanted the Impala to actually stop before he delivered the news.

John, also hearing Bobby through the cheap phone, saw a stopping point ahead and went to it. He took the phone from Dean, and climbed out the screen, ordering the boys to stay in the car.

Sam and Dean watched as their father grew more and more worried while on the phone before he hung up and marched back to the car quickly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as their father quickly started up the Impala and drove as quickly as he could.

"Something's turned up at Bobby's, that he thinks we need to see," said John and he turned the music up.

* * *

They arrived at Bobby's quickly and John ran from the car into the house, leaving Sam and Dean to waddle in after him.

"Where is it?" John demanded and Bobby handed the case over quickly. John read the back, and he read the slip of paper that was attached the case.

Then he handed the note to his sons.

 _Inside this case is the future of Sam and Dean Winchester. From everyone they save to everyone they lost. To meeting the third member of their group (titled Team Free Will), to meeting an unlikely alliance, to meetings as high as a God and as low as the devil. It is up to Sam and Dean if they want to know what their life will be like, and at the end of it, how much of it, they chose to remember. Once they had made their mind up, either place the first disc inside or burn it ALL._

Sam gulped. His future won't include college if he is still with Dean. Dean smiled, he and Sam were still together. After everything. They even meet a third person, "the third member of their group", has to be another hunter surely.

"Well?" asked Bobby. He wants to see it. He knows that boys will be heroes, he knows.

"I don't know," said Sam as Dean said "Yes."

They looked at each other.

"But Dean, what if it isn't happily ever after?" asked Sam.

"Read the note Sammy, we can choose to forget. Forget it all. But I want to see everything. I want to the men we become, don't you?"

Sam smiled and half shrugged, "a little bit."

"Are we agreed then?" John asked.

Both his boys nodded, and the disc went in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Pilot**

 **EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT**

John felt his breath catch. He could remember every little detail of taht house, from where the mouse holes were to where Mary "accidentaly" spilt salt onto drying wood paint on the windows.

Dean frowned, as though trying to place the house.

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

 **22 years ago**

"Wait, is this the night mum died?" Sam asked.

John nodded as Dean realized where he knew this house from. Bobby stayed silent.

 **Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.**

 **INT. NURSERY – NIGHT**

 **A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.**

"She was so beautiful" whispered John, staring at her.

 **MARY**

 **Come on, let's say good night to your brother.**

 **MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.**

 **DEAN**

 **'Night, Sam.**

 **MARY leans over SAM as well.**

 **MARY**

 **Good night, love.**

 **MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.**

Sam smiled sadly, upset that he has no relocation of the woman on the screen.

 **MAN**

 **Hey, Dean.**

 **DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to him.**

 **DEAN**

 **Daddy!**

John sighed, Dean was never really a child after this night, that was the last time Dean called him "Daddy" and ran toward him just because he was happy to see John.

 **JOHN**

 **Hey, buddy.**

 **JOHN scoops DEAN up.**

 **JOHN**

 **So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?**

 **DEAN shakes his head, laughing.**

 **DEAN**

 **No, Daddy.**

 **JOHN laughs.**

 **JOHN**

 **No.**

 **MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.**

 **MARY**

 **You got him?**

 **JOHN**

 **I got him.**

 **JOHN hugs DEAN closer.**

Bobby glanced at Dean and saw a hard look on the face of the boy who grew up to quickly.

 **JOHN**

 **Sweet dreams, Sam.**

 **JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.**

 **The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.**

A low builds up in Dean's throat, knowing that there was something supernatural in his baby brother's room.

 **INT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT**

 **Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.**

 **MARY**

 **John?**

 **MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.**

 **INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT**

 **MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.**

"That isn't me!" John suddenly shouts, "that isn't me."

"Is that the demon we're hunting?" Sam asked. John only bared his teeth, revenge on his mind, while Dean nodded and wrapped an arm around his brother.

 **MARY**

 **John? Is he hungry?**

 **JOHN turns his head.**

 **MAN**

 **Shhh.**

 **MARY**

 **All right.**

 **MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.**

 **MARY**

 **Hm.**

 **More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.**

"Why did I fall asleep?" John groaned.

"Because you both had an argument after we said goodnight to Sam. You weren't as quiet as you thought" Dean said, John ignored him.

 **MARY**

 **Sammy! Sammy!**

 **MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**

 **Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.**

 **JOHN**

 **Mary?**

 **JOHN scrambles out of the chair.**

 **JOHN**

 **Mary!**

 **JOHN runs upstairs.**

 **INT. NURSERY – NIGHT**

 **JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.**

 **JOHN**

 **Mary.**

 **The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.**

John closed hie eyes, unable to watch the death of his wife a second time. Dean had put Sam's head in his shoulder, there were some things Sam didn't need to see of their mother.

 **JOHN**

 **Hey, Sammy. You okay?**

 **Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.**

 **JOHN**

 **No! Mary!**

"Coward!" John roars at himself, Bobby patted his shoulder, knowing what it felt like to lose a spouse.

 **MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.**

 **INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT**

 **DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.**

 **DEAN**

 **Daddy!**

 **JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.**

 **JOHN**

 **Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!**

Sam slowly removed his head from his brother's shoulder to look at him.

"You carried me out?" he whispered. Dean smirked at him.

"Course I did" he said as he shuffled Sam's hair, "best brother ever."

 **DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.**

 **JOHN**

 **Mary!**

 **The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.**

 **JOHN**

 **No!**

 **EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT**

 **DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **It's okay, Sammy.**

 **DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.**

 **JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.**

 **JOHN**

 **I gotcha.**

 **Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.**

The four of them sat in silence, two wrapped up in memories, Bobby finally understanding, even only a little bit, why John was the way he was and Sam wondering why he was such a curse on his family.

 **EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER**

 **The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.**

Dean remembers watching them from his father's arms and thinking that he would like to become one of them when he was older. He had wanted to help people, even if sometimes they were too late.

 **FIREFIGHTER**

 **I got it. You go hold the line up.**

 **The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.**

"Nosy sons of bitches" mutters Bobby, and John silently laughed, remembering that was running through his head in between figuring out what was going on and what to do with two young sons.

 **OFFICER**

 **Stay back. You have to stay back.**

 **Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.**

 **ACT ONE**

 **Stanford University**

"Wait what?" asked John. "Do we have a case there on something?"

 **Present Day**

 **It is 31 Oct 2005.**

 **"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.**

 **APARTMENT**

 **INT. BEDROOM – DAY**

 **YOUNG WOMAN**

 **Sam**

Everyone raised their head.

 **The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat.**

Dean whistled.

 **The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.**

"That almost looks like a home" whispered John.

 **JESS**

 **Get a move on, would you?**

 **MUSIC**

 **I've been shot from a cannon**

 **JESS**

 **We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.**

 **JESS walks off.**

 **JESS**

 **Sam!**

 **MUSIC**

 **I'm a human cannonball**

 **JESS**

 **You coming or what?**

 **A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.**

"Holy Shit, Sammy you got tall" said Dean, ignoring the fact that Sam was at university. The kid deserved it, even if the older him didn't agree.

 **SAM**

 **Do I have to?**

"Aw, and your voice broke too" said Dean, sounding like a proud mum.

 **JESS**

 **Yes!**

 **MUSIC**

 **I'm gonna fly high**

 **JESS**

 **It'll be fun..**

 **SAM comes into the room.**

 **JESS**

 **And where's your costume?**

 **MUSIC**

 **I'm gonna fall fall fall**

 **SAM laughs and ducks his head.**

 **SAM**

 **You know how I feel about Halloween.**

 **PARTY**

 **INT. BAR – NIGHT**

Sam refused to even look in his father's direction, but he was happy that Dean seemed proud of him.

 **Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Show me whatcha gonna do**

 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**

 **Are you trying to get in**

 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**

 **The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Are you gonna ride**

 **JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.**

 **JESS**

 **So here's to Sam—**

 **MUSIC**

 **Baby**

 **ADRIANNE PALICKI**

 **JESS**

 **—and his awesome LSAT victory.**

 **SAM**

 **All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.**

 **JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.**

 **JESS**

 **Yeah, he acts all humble.**

 **JESS**

 **But he scored a one seventy-four.**

Bobby whistled: "Good on ya boy." John glared at him.

 **LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.**

 **LUIS**

 **Is that good?**

 **JESS**

 **Scary good.**

 **JESS drinks.**

 **LUIS**

 **So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!**

"Law, well ain't that ironic" joked Dean.

 **LUIS sits next to SAM.**

 **SAM**

 **Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.**

 **JESS**

 **Hey. It's gonna go great.**

 **SAM**

 **It better.**

 **LUIS**

 **How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?**

 **SAM**

 **Ah, they don't know.**

"Wait, what?" asked Dean, looking upset. Did Sammy not keep in contact with him?

 **LUIS**

 **Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?**

 **SAM**

 **Because we're not exactly the Bradys.**

 **LUIS**

 **And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?**

 **JESS and SAM speak in chorus.**

 **JESS and SAM**

 **No. No.**

 **SAM**

 **No.**

 **LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.**

 **JESS**

 **No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday—**

 **and** **you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.**

 **SAM**

 **What would I do without you?**

 **JESS**

 **Crash and burn.**

 **JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Are you trying to get in**

 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**

 **APARTMENT**

 **INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT**

 **MUSIC**

 **Are you gonna ride baby**

 **SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position.**

 **A sound outside the room, like a window opening. SAM opens his eyes.**

"Well, at least your sense aren't shot" said John, although he was still angry as hell.

 **INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT**

 **SAM leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.**

 **A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A MAN walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist.**

 **MAN**

 **Whoa, easy, tiger.**

Dean smirked. Sammy wouldn't get rid of him that easily, did he really thing so?

 **SAM breathes hard.**

 **SAM**

 **Dean?**

 **DEAN laughs.**

 **SAM**

 **You scared the crap out of me!**

 **DEAN**

 **That's 'cause you're out of practice.**

 **SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.**

 **DEAN**

 **Or not.**

 **SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.**

 **DEAN**

 **Get off of me.**

 **SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.**

 **SAM**

 **What the hell are you doing here?**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, I was looking for a beer.**

"I seriously doubt that" snorted Bobby.

 **DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.**

 **SAM**

 **What the hell are you doing here?**

 **DEAN**

 **Okay. All right. We gotta talk.**

 **SAM**

 **Uh, the phone?**

 **DEAN**

 **If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?**

 **JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.**

Dean smirks at his brother, who glares back at him.

 **JESS**

 **Sam?**

 **SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.**

 **SAM**

 **Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.**

 **DEAN looks at her appreciatively.**

 **JESS**

 **Wait, your brother Dean?**

"You actually told her about me" smiled Dean.

"Of course, your my big brother" said Sam.

 **JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.**

 **DEAN**

 **Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.**

 **JESS**

 **Just let me put something on.**

 **JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.**

 **DEAN**

 **No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.**

Sam slaps Dean on his arm, who only chuckles in response.

 **DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression stony.**

 **DEAN**

 **Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.**

 **But, uh, nice meeting you.**

 **SAM**

 **No.**

 **SAM goes over to JESS and puts an arm around her.**

 **SAM**

 **No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.**

"Wait, you told her about the Supernatural?" John asked. Nobody had an answer.

 **DEAN**

 **Okay.**

 **DEAN turns to look at them both straight on.**

 **DEAN**

 **Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.**

 **SAM**

 **So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.**

 **DEAN ducks his head and looks back up.**

 **DEAN**

 **Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.**

 **SAM's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. JESS glances up at him.**

 **SAM**

 **Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.**

"Or maybe you didn't" said John, looking a little relieved that his son hadn't completely lost his marbles.

 **OUTSIDE APARTMENT**

 **INT. STAIRWELL – NIGHT**

 **SAM and DEAN head downstairs. SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.**

 **SAM**

 **I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.**

 **DEAN**

 **You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.**

 **SAM**

 **You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.**

"Huh, haven't heard of them yet" said John.

 **DEAN stops and turns around. SAM stops too.**

 **DEAN**

 **Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?**

 **SAM**

 **I'm not.**

 **DEAN**

 **Why not?**

 **SAM**

 **I swore I was done hunting. For good.**

 **DEAN**

 **Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.**

 **DEAN starts downstairs again. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.**

 **DEAN stops at the door to the outside.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, what was he supposed to do?**

 **SAM**

 **I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.**

 **DEAN**

 **Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.**

 **DEAN glances outside.**

 **SAM**

 **But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.**

 **DEAN**

 **We save a lot of people doing it, too.**

 **A pause.**

 **SAM**

 **You think Mom would have wanted this for us?**

 **DEAN rolls his eyes and slams the door open.**

 **EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT**

 **There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. DEAN and SAM climb it.**

 **SAM**

 **The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.**

 **They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.**

 **DEAN**

 **So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?**

 **SAM**

 **No. Not normal. Safe.**

 **DEAN**

 **And that's why you ran away.**

 **DEAN looks away.**

 **SAM**

 **I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.**

 **SAM is silent.**

 **DEAN**

 **I can't do this alone.**

 **SAM**

 **Yes you can.**

 **DEAN looks down.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, well, I don't want to.**

Both brothers look at each other and Sam realises that something will not let him return back after he leaves with Dean. Something bad will happen that will make him a hunter once more.

But Dean will be with him the entire time.

 **SAM sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.**

 **SAM**

 **What was he hunting?**

 **DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?**

 **SAM**

 **So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?**

 **DEAN**

 **I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.**

 **SAM**

 **Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?**

Both Sam and Dean looked over at their dad.

"No yet" he said and they both frowned.

 **DEAN looks over at SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'm twenty-six, dude.**

"You got old" joked Sam, Dean pushed him of his chair.

 **DEAN pulls some papers out of a folder.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.**

 **DEAN hands one of the papers to SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.**

 **The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM reads it and glances up.**

 **SAM**

 **So maybe he was kidnapped.**

"When is it ever that easy?" sighed Bobby.

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.**

 **DEAN tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.**

 **DEAN**

 **Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.**

 **DEAN takes the article back from SAM and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.**

 **DEAN**

 **All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.**

 **DEAN pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.**

 **DEAN**

 **It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.**

 **DEAN grabs a handheld tape recorder.**

 **DEAN**

 **Then I get this voicemail yesterday.**

 **He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.**

 **JOHN**

 **Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.**

 **DEAN presses stop.**

 **SAM**

 **You know there's EVP on that?**

 **DEAN**

 **Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?**

Dean smirked at Sam, who attempted to give half a smile.

 **SAM shakes his head.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.**

 **He presses play again.**

 **WOMAN**

 **I can never go home...**

"Great, a woman ghost. My favourite" joked Dean. Sam gave him a look of disgust.

 **DEAN presses stop.**

 **SAM**

 **Never go home.**

 **DEAN drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.**

 **DEAN**

 **You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.**

'Two years' mouthed Dean. He couldn't imagine being away from Sam for that long.

 **SAM looks away and sighs, then looks back.**

 **SAM**

 **All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.**

 **DEAN nods.**

 **SAM**

 **But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.**

 **SAM turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when DEAN speaks.**

 **DEAN**

 **What's first thing Monday?**

 **SAM**

 **I have this...I have an interview.**

 **DEAN**

 **What, a job interview? Skip it.**

 **SAM**

 **It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.**

 **DEAN**

 **Law school?**

 **DEAN smirks.**

 **SAM**

 **So we got a deal or not?**

 **DEAN says nothing.**

"You do know that I probably won't be going back right?" Sam asked Dean, who looked confused.

"But you look so determined" said Dean.

"Yeah,but something bad is going to happen. Either to the university, or to one of my friends, or even to that Jess girl, and I will be forced back into the hunt" said Sam. Nobody said anything to refute his arguments.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Pilot**

 **PARTMENT**

 **INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT**

 **SAM is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. JESS comes into the room.**

 **JESS**

 **Wait, you're taking off?**

Sam groans, he'd probably never see that girl again.

 **SAM looks up.**

 **JESS**

 **Is this about your dad? Is he all right?**

John grunted. He could tell that Jess didn't like nor approve of him, and honestly, he didn't actually care.

 **SAM**

 **Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.**

Dean and Bobby shared a look, before they snorted.

 **SAM goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.**

 **JESS**

 **Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.**

John looked over at Sam, he would love for his youngest son to have the life he always wanted. But, John sighed, something happened to Sam that night Mary burned, something not very good.

 **JESS sits on the bed. SAM rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.**

 **SAM**

 **Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.**

 **JESS**

 **What about the interview?**

 **SAM**

 **I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.**

 **SAM goes around the bed. JESS gets up and follows.**

 **JESS**

 **Sam, I mean, please.**

 **SAM stops and turns.**

 **JESS**

 **Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?**

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean knew that Sam always wanted a break, and now that they were witnessing Sam possibly leaving his one chance at happiness behind for him, Dean felt a little guilty.

 **SAM laughs a little.**

 **SAM**

 **I'm fine.**

 **JESS**

 **It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.**

 **SAM**

 **Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.**

 **He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.**

 **JESS**

 **At least tell me where you're going.**

"Not a chance" said the four men, they laughed at each other.

 **CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY**

 **EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT**

 **Jericho, California**

 **The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.**

 **TROY**

 **Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.**

"Ohh," said Dean, "something bad is going to happen to you." Sam whacked Dean in the stomach.

"You don't know that."

"Why else would we get shown him. Something bad is going to happen."

 **A high-pitched whine. TROY looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.**

"Woman in White" said John, knowingly. Bobby nodded in agreement.

 **TROY**

 **Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?**

 **MUSIC**

 **I got this feeling and it's deep in my bah-tay**

 **It gives me wiggles and it makes my rump shake**

 **I said ho!**

 **TROY tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.**

"Yep, he's dead" Sam agreed with Dean.

"Yep" Dean popped the p.

 **MUSIC**

 **If I should touch you**

 **Might be electrocuted**

 **I said ho!**

 **Deep in your body**

 **TROY pulls up next to the WOMAN, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.**

 **TROY**

 **Car trouble or something?**

 **A long pause.**

 **WOMAN**

 **Take me home?**

 **The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. TROY opens the passenger door.**

"Moron" said Bobby. Dean and Sam chuckled.

 **TROY**

 **Sure, get in.**

 **The WOMAN, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.**

 **TROY**

 **So, where do you live?**

 **WOMAN**

 **At the end of Breckenridge Road.**

 **TROY nods.**

 **TROY**

 **You coming from a Halloween party or something?**

 **The WOMAN's dress is very low-cut. TROY notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.**

 **TROY**

 **You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.**

"Even if she were alive, she wouldn't be safe with you. Women deserve respect, not be stared at" said Dean.

"You stare at them all the time" said Sam.

"I appreciate them, there's a difference."

 **She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.**

 **WOMAN**

 **I'm with you.**

 **TROY looks away. The WOMAN takes TROY's chin and turns his face towards her.**

 **WOMAN**

 **Do you think I'm pretty?**

 **TROY nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.**

"Pig" sneered Dean.

 **TROY**

 **Uh...huh.**

 **WOMAN**

 **Will you come home with me?**

 **TROY**

 **Um. Hell yeah.**

"Cheater" said Sam. He could never imagine himself cheating on anyone he dated.

 **He drives off.**

"Nice knowing ya" laughed Bobby. John gave him a look.

"Unlike some people, I haven't been with anyone since my wife died."

"Is that why you're so crabbit?" asked Sam. Bobby threw a book at his head, which Dean caught before it could hit his little brother.

 **EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT**

 **They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The WOMAN stares at it sadly.**

 **TROY**

 **Come on. You don't live here.**

 **WOMAN**

 **I can never go home.**

"There's something in that house, the thing that could defeat her?" Dean wondered outloud. John felt proud.

 **TROY**

 **What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?**

 **He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.**

"What the hell are you doing?" asked John, loudly.

 **TROY**

 **That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?**

 **TROY looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.**

"Now he's asking to get killed!" yelled Sam. Some people's instincts were completely ignored. Everything in that boys body was telling him to run, to escape, but he wanted to sleep with the _pretty girl._

 **TROY**

 **Hello? Hello?**

 **There's a picture of the WOMAN and two CHILDREN inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.**

Dean nodded. The women's children were to be her demise. Now, he had to wait for his future self to figure it out.

 **TROY peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.**

Sam groaned. Finally!

 **EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT**

 **TROY looks behind him—no one's there—then in the rearview mirror. The WOMAN is in the back seat. TROY yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.**

"Nice" said Bobby. Dean and Sam threw him disturbed looks.

"What?" John burst out laughing.

 **ACT TWO**

 **GAS STATION**

 **EXT. GAS STATION – DAY**

 **It is 1 Nov 2005.**

 **The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Lord, I was born a ramblin' man**

 **DEAN comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.**

"Some things never change" said Sam, rolling his eyes. John frowned, he had hoped Dean would grow out of only eating junk food all the time.

 **MUSIC**

 **Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can**

 **SAM is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.**

"You keep those?" asked John, feeling a little pleased.

"Of course, they're a part of my childhood ain't they?" laughed Dean.

 **DEAN**

 **Hey!**

 **SAM leans out and looks at him.**

 **DEAN**

 **You want breakfast?**

 **SAM**

 **No, thanks.**

 **MUSIC**

 **And when it's time for leavin'**

 **SAM**

 **So how'd you pay for that stuff?**

"Why did I just ask that? I'm not going to like the answer" sighed Sam. Dean frowned at him.

"Maybe your hoping for the best" supplied Bobby.

 **MUSIC**

 **I hope you'll understand**

 **SAM**

 **You and Dad still running credit card scams?**

 **MUSIC**

 **That I was born a ramblin' man**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.**

 **DEAN puts the nozzle back on the pump.**

 **DEAN**

 **Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.**

The four of them started laughing. Dean did make a good point.

 **SAM**

 **Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?**

"Uh, Dean Forester" joked Dean, having no clue where the name came from.

"That's a weird name, and why'd you use the same first name?" Sam asked, they all tried to avoid that as much as possible.

Dean only shrugged.

 **SAM swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.**

 **DEAN**

 **Uh, Burt Aframian.**

"Cos that's my better" laughed Sam.

"Anything is better than my real name, surely" said Dean. Sam nodded in agreement.

 **DEAN gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.**

 **DEAN**

 **And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.**

"I prefer Hector to Dean" said Bobby. Dean glared at him.

"Only joking" he laughed.

 **DEAN closes the door.**

 **SAM**

 **That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.**

 **There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on SAM's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.**

 **DEAN**

 **Why?**

 **SAM**

 **Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.**

 **SAM holds up a tape for every band he names.**

 **SAM**

 **Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?**

"They're classics, Sammy" Dean kissed his finger tips.

 **DEAN takes the box labeled Metallica from SAM.**

 **SAM**

 **It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, house rules, Sammy.**

 **DEAN pops the tape in the player.**

 **DEAN**

 **Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.**

Dean stared at himself, wide eyed.

"I'm going to use that from now on, well, when Dad gives me that Impala" he said. Sam groaned.

 **DEAN drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.**

 **SAM**

 **You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.**

Both John and Dean froze. Even Sam seemed shocked.

"I don't care what kind of phase you are going through" said Dean, "but I will never, ever stop calling you Sammy."

 **AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.**

 **SAM**

 **It's Sam, okay?**

"Nope" said Dean. John had hoped Sam would never grow out of Sammy, Mary used to call him that, as did John and Dean, before everything changed.

 **DEAN**

 **Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.**

That got everyone to laugh.

"See" laughed Dean, throwing an arm around Sammy, "even future me agrees. Your Sammy, got it?"

Sam nodded.

 **DEAN drives off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Pilot**

 **CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY**

 **EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – DAY**

 **MUSIC** (Dean starts singing along to cut the silence.)

 **Back in black**

 **I hit the sack**

 **I've been too long**

 **I'm glad to be back**

 **Yes I'm let loose**

 **They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".**

 **MUSIC**

 **From the noose**

 **That's kept me hanging about**

 **Sam is talking on his cell phone.**

"Well, they certainly get more advanced" said Sam, staring at the smaller mobile device in awe.

"Yeah, makes it easier to carry around" said John.

 **SAM**

 **Thank you.**

 **SAM closes his phone.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Lookin' at the sky**

 **'Cause it's gettin' me high**

 **SAM**

 **All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die**

 **SAM**

 **So that's something, I guess.**

John frowned. He must've been getting closer to yellow eyes for him to disappear from both his sons without a trace.

 **DEAN glances over at SAM, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.**

 **MUSIC**

 **I got nine lives**

 **Cat's eyes**

 **Abusin' every one of them and running wild**

 **DEAN**

 **Check it out.**

 **SAM leans forward for a closer look.**

 **MUSIC**

 **'Cause I'm back**

 **Yes I'm back**

 **DEAN pulls over. They take a long look before DEAN turns off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. DEAN opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and JOHN's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares.**

"You don't even look like FBI" said Sam. John smirked while Bobby glanced at his many telephones each with their own labels.

"You will never get me into a suit" said Dean, "and they always believe the badge."

 **DEAN**

 **Let's go.**

 **DEAN gets out of the car.**

 **On the bridge, the lead DEPUTY, DEPUTY JAFFE, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.**

"Hate to have that job" said Bobby.

"We are literally grave robbers, we just burn the body" said Dean.

"And we don't even get paid for it" said John, laughing.

 **JAFFE**

 **You guys find anything?**

 **MAN**

 **No! Nothing!**

 **JAFFE turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's TROY's, the blood gone. Another DEPUTY, DEPUTY HEIN, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.**

"Wow, she cleans up after herself" said Dean.

"Just makes it a bit more difficult" said John, "to hunt her."

 **HEIN**

 **No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.**

 **DEAN and SAM walk into the crime scene like they belong there.**

"You will always be a hunter" said John to his youngest, "and I am sorry for that."

Sam looked down before looking back at the screen as they pretended John had never said that.

 **JAFFE**

 **So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?**

 **HEIN**

 **Yeah.**

 **JAFFE**

 **How's Amy doing?**

 **HEIN**

 **She's putting up missing posters downtown.**

 **DEAN**

 **You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?**

 **JAFFE looks up when DEAN starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.**

 **JAFFE**

 **And who are you?**

 **DEAN flashes his badge.**

 **DEAN**

 **Federal marshals.**

 **JAFFE**

 **You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?**

"Aw, thanks man" chuckled Dean.

 **DEAN laughs.**

 **DEAN**

 **Thanks, that's awfully kind of you."**

"You will never change" said Sam. Dean looked at him.

"And is that a bad thing?" he asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

 **DEAN goes over to the car.**

 **DEAN**

 **You did have another one just like this, correct?**

 **JAFFE**

 **Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.**

 **SAM**

 **So, this victim, you knew him?**

 **JAFFE nods.**

 **JAFFE**

 **Town like this, everybody knows everybody.**

"I hate towns like that" said Bobby, "the people freak me out."

"But everyone knows you around here, right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, as a crazy old man who fixes cars, nothing more" replied Bobby.

 **DEAN circles the car, looking around.**

 **DEAN**

 **Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?**

 **JAFFE**

 **No. Not so far as we can tell.**

 **SAM**

 **So what's the theory?**

 **SAM goes over to DEAN.**

 **JAFFE**

 **Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.**

Dean snorted.

 **SAM stomps on DEAN's foot.**

 **SAM**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **SAM starts to walk away. DEAN follows.**

 **SAM**

 **Gentlemen.**

 **JAFFE watches them go. DEAN smacks SAM on the head.**

 **SAM**

 **Ow! What was that for?**

 **DEAN**

 **Why'd you have to step on my foot?**

John smiled. He loved it when Sam and Dean acted liked brothers. He didn't like that he was away so often, that Dean had to parent Sam.

 **SAM**

 **Why do you have to talk to the police like that?**

 **DEAN looks at SAM and moves in front of him, forcing SAM to stop walking.**

 **DEAN**

 **Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.**

 **SAM clears his throat and looks over DEAN's shoulder. DEAN turns. It's SHERIFF PIERCE and two FBI AGENTS.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **Can I help you boys?**

 **DEAN**

 **No, sir, we were just leaving.**

 **As the FBI AGENTS walk past DEAN, he nods at each of them.**

 **DEAN**

 **Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.**

 **DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.**

"He's suspicious of us" muttered Sam.

"Then he's a good cop, which is bad news for you two" joked Bobby.

 **JERICHO**

 **EXT. STREET – DAY**

 **The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:**

 **EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

 **SUNDAY 8 PM**

 **BE SAFE OUT THERE**

 **A YOUNG WOMAN is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". DEAN and SAM approach.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'll bet you that's her.**

"No duh" said Sam. Dean kicked him.

 **SAM**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN and SAM walk up to the YOUNG WOMAN.**

 **DEAN**

 **You must be Amy.**

 **AMY**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.**

"Personal relation, bad choice" said John.

"Well, I'm clearly thinking on my feet" said Dean, defending himself.

 **AMY**

 **He never mentioned you to me.**

"Well, I wonder why" smirked Sam.

 **AMY walks away. DEAN and SAM walk with her.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.**

 **SAM**

 **So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.**

 **Another YOUNG WOMAN, RACHEL, comes up to AMY and puts a hand on her arm.**

 **RACHEL**

 **Hey, are you okay?**

 **AMY**

 **Yeah.**

 **SAM**

 **You mind if we ask you a couple questions?**

 **Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.**

 **INT. DINER – DAY**

 **The four of them are sitting in a booth, DEAN and SAM opposite AMY and RACHEL.**

 **AMY**

 **I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.**

 **SAM**

 **He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?**

 **AMY shakes her head.**

 **AMY**

 **No. Nothing I can remember.**

 **SAM**

 **I like your necklace.**

 **AMY holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.**

 **AMY**

 **Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—**

 **AMY laughs.**

 **AMY**

 **—with all that devil stuff.**

 **SAM laughs a little and looks down, then up. DEAN looks over.**

"Are you flirting with her?" asked Dean.

"No, I'm being friendly" said Sam.

"Dude, that's not friendly" laughed Dean.

"Dude, you were my role model" said Sam.

"Good point" said Dean, looking back at the screen.

 **SAM**

 **Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.**

 **DEAN**

 **Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.**

 **DEAN takes his arm off the back of SAM's seat and leans forward.**

 **DEAN**

 **Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...**

 **AMY and RACHEL look at each other.**

 **DEAN**

 **What is it?**

 **RACHEL**

 **Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.**

 **DEAN and SAM speak in chorus.**

 **DEAN and SAM**

 **What do they talk about?**

 **RACHEL**

 **It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.**

"I love me some urban legends" said Dean, "especially when they aren't really legends."

 **DEAN looks at SAM, who watches RACHEL attentively, nodding.**

 **RACHEL**

 **Well, supposedly she's still out there.**

 **SAM nods.**

 **RACHEL**

 **She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.**

 **SAM and DEAN look at each other.**

 **LIBRARY**

 **INT. LIBRARY – DAY**

 **A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. SAM is sitting next to him, watching.**

"Geek boy is getting agiated" laughed Dean. Sam glared at him.

John agreed with Dean, Sam was obviously going to take over.

 **SAM**

 **Let me try.**

 **DEAN smacks SAM's hand.**

 **DEAN**

 **I got it.**

"You clearly don't" said Bobby.

 **SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.**

 **DEAN**

 **Dude!**

 **DEAN hits SAM in the shoulder.**

 **DEAN**

 **You're such a control freak.**

 **SAM**

 **So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah.**

 **SAM**

 **Well, maybe it's not murder.**

"You could've just said that" said John, staring at his youngest son.

"Maybe I just wanted to shove him" shrugged Sam. Dean agreed that that was the most likely reasons Sam actually didn't say anything.

 **SAM replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". DEAN glances at SAM. SAM opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.**

 **A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.**

 **Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]**

 **What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."**

 **At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.**

 **"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."**

 **SAM**

 **This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.**

 **There's a picture of CONSTANCE; it's the WOMAN who killed TROY.**

 **DEAN**

 **Does it say why she did it?**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN**

 **What?**

 **SAM**

 **An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.**

"There's her weakness" Dean clapped his hands.

"But how will we get her to face her two children?" Sam asked.

Dean paused : "I have no idea."

 **DEAN raises his eyebrows.**

 **DEAN**

 **Hm.**

 **The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died.**

 **SAM**

 **"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."**

 **DEAN**

 **The bridge look familiar to you?**

 **SYLVANIA BRIDGE**

 **A**

 **EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT**

 **DEAN and SAM walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.**

 **DEAN**

 **So this is where Constance took the swan dive.**

"You could've phrased that nicer" said Sam.

"Where she went for a unpleasant swim" said Dean. He ducked Sam's hand.

 **SAM**

 **So you think Dad would have been here?**

 **SAM looks over at DEAN.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.**

 **DEAN continues walking. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **Okay, so now what?**

 **DEAN**

 **Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.**

 **SAM stops.**

 **SAM**

 **Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—**

 **DEAN turns around.**

 **DEAN**

 **Monday. Right. The interview.**

Dean rolled his eyes. The four of them sitting in the living knew that Sam would never get back for his interview. And Dean honestly felt sorry for his brother.

 **SAM**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?**

 **SAM**

 **Maybe. Why not?**

 **DEAN**

 **Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?**

 **SAM steps closer.**

 **SAM**

 **No, and she's not ever going to know.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.**

 **DEAN turns around and keeps walking. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **And who's that?**

 **DEAN**

 **You're one of us.**

 **SAM hurries to get in front of DEAN.**

 **SAM**

 **No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.**

Sam snorted. Why did his future self keep denying it?

 **DEAN**

 **You have a responsibility to—**

 **SAM**

 **To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.**

 **DEAN grabs SAM by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.**

 **DEAN**

 **Don't talk about her like that.**

'I just don't remember her, and no one will tell me anything' thought Sam, 'I wonder if she would've like me.'

 **DEAN releases SAM and walks away. He sees CONSTANCE standing at the edge of the bridge.**

"We're dead" joked Dean. John bite his lip. Hopefully his training paid off.

 **DEAN**

 **Sam.**

 **SAM comes to stand next to DEAN. CONSTANCE looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. SAM and DEAN run to the railing and look over.**

 **DEAN**

 **Where'd she go?**

 **SAM**

 **I don't know.**

 **Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. DEAN and SAM turn to look.**

"No no no" muttered Dean, "not the car."

 **DEAN**

 **What the—**

 **SAM**

 **Who's driving your car?**

Dean hide his happiness over the Impala being _his_ car. Barely.

 **DEAN pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. SAM glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run**

'Well' thought John, 'seems that their earlier training has paid off.'

 **SAM**

 **Dean? Go! Go!**

 **The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, SAM and DEAN dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.**

John had to stop himself from running over and grabbing his sons. What if they had just gotten themselves hurt, or worse, killed by doing that stupid stunt?


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Supernatural._

 **Brothers We Are  
Pilot**

 **Chapter Five**

 **ACT THREE**

 **SYLVANIA BRIDGE**

 **EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT**

 **Establishing shot of the bridge.**

 **SAM has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.**

John sighed in relief. Now where was Dean?

 **SAM**

 **Dean? Dean!**

 **Below, a filthy and annoyed DEAN crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.**

There was silence. Dean went a little red, Sam snorted and John laughed.

 **DEAN**

 **What?**

 **SAM**

 **Hey! Are you all right?**

 **DEAN holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'm super.**

"I thought you were batman?" Sam asked.

"I am, but I'm also super" said Dean.

 **SAM laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.**

 **EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT, LATER**

 **DEAN shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.**

 **SAM**

 **Your car all right?**

"She better be" growled Dean.

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!**

 **SAM**

 **Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?**

 **SAM settles on the hood next to DEAN. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. SAM sniffs, then looks at DEAN.**

 **SAM**

 **You smell like a toilet.**

 **DEAN looks down.**

John shook his head. He'd never had any brothers or sisters, and neither did Mary. Both thought that Dean would have been an only child too until Sam appeared as a happy accident. John was relieved though, he didn't want to know what their lives would have been like if Sam had never been born. Dean would've been alone.

 **MOTEL**

 **INT. MOTEL LOBBY – DAY**

 **It is 2 Nov 2005.**

 **A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.**

 **DEAN**

 **One room, please.**

 **DEAN is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM right behind him. The CLERK picks up the card and looks at it.**

 **CLERK**

 **You guys having a reunion or something**

"I must've been through here" said John. Bobby rolled his eyes.

 **SAM**

 **What do you mean?**

 **CLERK**

 **I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.**

 **DEAN looks back at SAM.**

 **JOHN'S ROOM**

 **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

 **The motel door swings open. SAM is on the other side, having just picked the lock. SAM hides the picks and stands up. DEAN is just outside, playing lookout, until SAM reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. SAM closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.**

"Someone's been a busy boy" laughed Bobby. John glared at him.

 **SAM**

 **Whoa.**

 **DEAN turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. SAM steps over a line of salt on the floor. DEAN sniffs the burger and recoils.**

"Dean being disgusted by a burger, I'm shocked" said Sam.

"Who knows how long that's been there" argued Dean.

 **DEAN**

 **I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.**

 **SAM fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.**

 **SAM**

 **Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.**

"The lady in white?" questioned Dean.

"The yellow eyed demon" suggested Sam.

 **DEAN looks at the papers covering one wall.**

 **SAM**

 **What have you got here?**

 **DEAN**

 **Centennial Highway victims.**

 **SAM nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.**

 **DEAN**

 **I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—**

 **SAM crosses the room.**

 **DEAN**

 **—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?**

 **While DEAN talks, SAM looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on CONSTANCE's suicide.**

 **SAM turns on another lamp.**

 **SAM**

 **Dad figured it out.**

John smirked. 'Course he did.

 **DEAN turns to look.**

 **DEAN**

 **What do you mean?**

 **SAM**

 **He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.**

 **DEAN looks at the photos of CONSTANCE's victims.**

 **DEAN**

 **You sly dogs.**

Sam whacked Dean.

"Hey, that's future me saying 'sly dogs'" he said.

"There's no difference" said Sam. John chuckled.

 **DEAN turns back to SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.**

 **SAM**

 **She might have another weakness.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, Dad would want to make sure.**

 **DEAN crosses to SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?**

 **SAM**

 **No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.**

John felt constricted. He wanted Sam and Dean to be like him, but a hunter is supposed to do things their own way. So the monsters don't get used to it.

 **SAM taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.**

 **SAM**

 **If he's still alive.**

 **SAM goes to look at something else. DEAN looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.**

 **DEAN starts to walk away. SAM turns.**

 **SAM**

 **Hey, Dean?**

 **DEAN stops and turns back.**

 **SAM**

 **What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.**

"No harm no foul" said Dean, with an awkward laugh.

 **DEAN holds up a hand.**

 **DEAN**

 **No chick-flick moments.**

"I'm really not that different, am I?" asked Dean.

"No" said Sam with no hesitation.

 **SAM laughs and nods.**

 **SAM**

 **All right. Jerk.**

 **DEAN**

 **Bitch.**

Bobby smirked. He always loved it when Sam and Dean done that.

 **SAM laughs again. DEAN disappears, presumably into the bathroom. SAM notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of JOHN sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a BOY in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a YOUNGER BOY, presumably SAM, on JOHN's lap. SAM takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.**

John patted Sam on the back. Sam smiled back at his father.

 **MOTEL**

 **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER**

 **SAM paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.**

 **JESS**

 **Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—**

Bobby sighed. He knew something bad was going to happen to that girl.

 **DEAN, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.**

 **DEAN**

 **Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?**

 **SAM**

 **No.**

 **DEAN**

 **Aframian's buying.**

Dean chuckled at his own joke.

 **SAM shakes his head.**

 **SAM**

 **Mm-mm.**

 **EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY**

 **DEAN leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the MOTEL CLERK is talking to DEPUTY JAFFE and DEPUTY HEIN. The CLERK points at DEAN, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.**

"Uh oh" said Dean, knowing that he was in trouble.

 **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY and EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY, alternating**

 **SAM is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.**

 **JESS**

 **So come home soon, okay? I love you.**

 **The phone beeps. SAM looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.**

 **SAM**

 **What?**

"That is no way to talk to your brother" said Dean. Sam only shrugged.

 **Outside, the DEPUTIES are approaching DEAN.**

 **DEAN**

 **Dude, five-oh, take off.**

 **SAM stands up.**

 **SAM**

 **What about you?**

"Oh Sammy, never knew you cared" teased Dean. Sam only rolled his eyes, getting tired of Dean always saying that.

 **DEAN**

 **Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.**

 **DEAN hangs up the phone as the DEPUTIES approach. He turns and grins at them.**

 **DEAN**

 **Problem, officers?**

 **JAFFE**

 **Where's your partner?**

 **DEAN**

 **Partner? What, what partner?**

 **JAFFE glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. HEIN heads over there. DEAN fidgets.**

 **SAM sees HEIN approaching and darts away from the window.**

 **JAFFE**

 **So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?**

Dean gave a suggestive wink and gestured down. Sam punched him for being gross.

 **DEAN**

 **My boobs.**

 **DEAN grins.**

 **HEIN slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.**

 **JAFFE**

 **You have the right to remain silent—**

"Blah blah blah" Bobby rolled his eyes, having heard it from Jody Mills a million times. That girl would be a badass hunter.

 **ACT FOUR**

 **SHERIFF'S OFFICE**

 **INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – DAY**

 **SHERIFF PIERCE enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which DEAN sits and goes around the table to face DEAN across it.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **So you want to give us your real name?**

 **DEAN**

 **I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.**

 **DEAN**

 **We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?**

 **SHERIFF**

 **You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.**

 **DEAN looks away.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.**

"If only I had a dollar for every time that happened" Dean clicked his fingers.

 **DEAN**

 **That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.**

 **The SHERIFF tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.**

"Must've been bad if I left my journal" said John. He knew he had a lead on the yellow eyed demon.

 **SHERIFF**

 **This his?**

 **DEAN stares at it. The SHERIFF sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of JOHN's motel room.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.**

 **DEAN leans forward for a closer look.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **But I found this, too.**

 **He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.**

 **DEAN stares down at the page, then looks up.**

 **WELCH HOUSE**

 **INT. HOUSE – DAY**

 **SAM, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An OLD MAN opens it: it's recognizably JOSEPH WELCH.**

 **SAM**

 **Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **Yeah.**

 **EXT. DRIVEWAY – DAY**

 **SAM and JOSEPH are walking down the junk-filled driveway, JOSEPH holding the photo SAM found on JOHN's motel room mirror.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **Yeah, he was older, but that's him.**

 **JOSEPH hands the photo back to SAM.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.**

"Can't be FBI every time" laughed John.

 **SAM**

 **That's right. We're working on a story together.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?**

 **SAM**

 **About your wife Constance?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **He asked me where she was buried.**

 **SAM**

 **And where is that again?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **What, I gotta go through this twice?**

 **SAM**

 **It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.**

 **SAM**

 **And why did you move?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.**

 **SAM stops walking. JOSEPH stops too.**

 **SAM**

 **Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.**

 **SAM**

 **So you had a happy marriage?**

 **JOSEPH hesitates.**

"Naughty boy" laughed Dean.

 **JOSEPH**

 **Definitely.**

 **SAM**

 **Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.**

 **SAM turns toward the Impala. JOSEPH walks away. SAM waits a moment, then looks back up at JOSEPH.**

 **SAM**

 **Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?**

"Sam" growled John, you should never hint at what your hunting for.

"What, cheater deserves to know that he's an ar.." said Sam.

"Language" said Bobby, interrupting Sam.

 **JOSEPH turns around.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **A what?**

 **SAM**

 **A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?**

 **JOSEPH just looks.**

 **SAM**

 **It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.**

 **SAM starts back toward JOSEPH.**

 **SAM**

 **Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.**

 **SAM stops in front of JOSEPH.**

 **SAM**

 **You understand. But all share the same story.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.**

 **JOSEPH walks away. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.**

 **JOSEPH stops.**

 **SAM**

 **And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.**

 **JOSEPH turns around.**

 **SAM**

 **Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!**

 **SAM**

 **You tell me.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!**

"It's okay, I've got everything I need" smirked Sam.

 **JOSEPH's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. SAM sighs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Brother's We Are  
** ~Season One~

{Episode One}

 ** _INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT_**

 **DEAN**  
 **I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.**

"Do you even remember your current high school locker combo?" asked Sam. Dean gave him a weird look.

"Don't have to, I just use yours" said Dean.

 **SHERIFF PIERCE is still interrogating DEAN over the "DEAN 35-111" page.**

 **SHERIFF**  
 **We gonna do this all night long?**

"All day and night" laughed Dean, "Dad says I'm very stubborn."

John nodded.

 **A DEPUTY leans into the room.**

 **DEPUTY**  
 **We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.**

 **SHERIFF**  
 **You have to go to the bathroom?**

 **DEAN**  
 **No.**

 **SHERIFF**  
 **Good.**

 **The SHERIFF handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. DEAN sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the SHERIFF and DEPUTY are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. DEAN watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the DEPUTY approaches the door, and waits.**

"Naughty naughty Sammy" said Dean with a shake of his head. Sam smirks back at him while the two older men just look confused.

 ** _EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT_**

 **DEAN climbs down the fire escape, carrying JOHN's journal.**

 **HIGHWAY**

 ** _EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT_ and _EXT. STREET – NIGHT_ , alternating**

 **SAM is driving the IMPALA when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. DEAN is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.**

"How did you know?" asked John.

"It's a secret between brothers" said Sam. Dean nodded. He didn't want to tell his father about when he gets arrested for stealing food.

 **SAM**  
 **You're welcome.**

 **SAM grins.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Listen, we gotta talk.**

 **SAM**  
 **Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.**

"You are going to her old house, alone?" asked John.

"No, I'm assuming that I will pick Dean up on the way" said Sam. Both he and Dean nodded.

 **DEAN**  
 **Sammy, would you shut up for a second?**

 **SAM**  
 **I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.**

 **SAM**  
 **What? How do you know?**

 **DEAN**  
 **I've got his journal.**

 **SAM**  
 **He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Yeah, well, he did this time.**

 **SAM**  
 **What's it say?**

 **DEAN**  
 **Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.**

 **SAM**  
 **Coordinates. Where to?**

 **DEAN**  
 **I'm not sure yet.**

 **SAM**  
 **I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?**

 **SAM looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: CONSTANCE appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as SAM brings it to a halt.**

As one, the four of them gulp. Why was she going after Sam?

 **DEAN**  
 **Sam? Sam!**

 **Inside the car, SAM breathes hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat.**

 **CONSTANCE**  
 **Take me home.**

"Hurt one hair on his head and I swear to God I will banish you myself" Dean muttered.


	7. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I'm so sorry that I've not updated any of my stories for a very, very, very, very, very, very, long time. A lot has happened to me over the past few years and my writing has taken a very big hit from it.

In between moving out of my parents house, attending college full time and working full time this past year has been seven shades of hell. Now, college is over until late September, I'm planning to have all my current stories finished by then, so expect lots of random uploads as I attempt to finish them for you and for myself so that when college starts up again, I can keep plan when I'm going to write and get into a schedule of uploads every Friday both on and on DeviantART.

This note is appearing on stories that are on hold until the end of July and the start of August, in the hopes that the stories I'm writing now are finished and I can focus on this one for the next month with the end goal of having all stories finished so I can start uploading new ones.

And to the guest reviewer on reviewed on most of my stories, who wrote under the name of "a fan" - thank you so much! I know that my stories have a lot of typos and some of them have horrible plots that when I get the time, I planning to go and edit them or rewrite them into a new story with small changes into the plot (point and example in my Merlin fanfiction titled "What I Would Not" instead of Merlin losing his memories, actually having him deage and then quickly grow up with the Round Table experiencing different phase of village boy Merlin.

And as for your worries about pressuring me. You weren't, and neither was anyone else - my laptop had began to malfunction when I was writing my Psychology report and I had to take it in to get fixed and only got it back today. I was planning to have most of the chapters written and uploading beginning of June but then I had to wait until said laptop was fixed - which it is now so uploads should be starting this Friday at random times.

When I got your review, it made my day - as have everyone's else.

Thank you so much for you patience and sticking by me through thick and thin.

love, EvermoreElements.


End file.
